


If it takes all night.

by flight333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean has a tummy ache, M/M, Not brothers?, Overeating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam and Dean are just lovers, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight333/pseuds/flight333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean eats too much. Sam gives him a belly rub. Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it takes all night.

“Fuck” Dean murmured from his position on his bed. He leaned back against the headboard and took a deep breath – well as deep a breath as he could manage with his belly stuffed with pie like it was. Resting a hand on his aching belly, rubbing and patting it idly to relieve some discomfort, he waited for Sam to get out of the shower. He squeezed his eyes just and clutched his belly when a particularly unforgiving cramp worked it’s way through his abused organ. When it passed, Dean relaxed back into the mattress, letting out a yawn. An ominous rumble started from somewhere deep within him, making it’s way to the surface in the form of a painful hiccup and nauseous burp. 

“Ohhhhh” Dean moaned pitifully, breathing slowly through his nose, waiting for his upset belly to settle a bit. After a wary minute of cautious breaths, he was assured his stomach contents would stay put. Letting out a relieved sigh, he spread his legs further to make room for his belly to bloat as digestion set in, and settled into the mattress, giving his tummy some strokes with his fingertips, encouraging it to do it’s thing and stop bothering him.

When Sam finally emerged from the steamy bathroom it was to a pretty pathetic sight. Dean reclined against the headboard of the bed, his jean button popped open, and his shirt rucked up revealing a couple of inches of bloated, and probably painful tummy. Dean had his hands resting on the sides of his belly, his fingertips idly stroking paths along his stretched sides, his eyes closed, his brow furrowed in discomfort.

“A little too much pie?” Sam asked as he came around to the side of their bed and placed a hand lightly over Dean’s belly button.

“Ungh” was all that Dean could manage. With his belly rebelling like it was at the moment, Dean could do little but grunt in response and surrender himself to the magic touch of Sammy’s big palms on his stretched and sensitive skin. 

His tummy HURT. His insides churned, making little squelching and groaning noises as the overburdened organ made a valiant attempt to digest the massive amounts of burger and pie he’d packed into it. 

Sam worked his hands firmly along Dean’s hot skin, caressing and kneading the bloated stomach to help move along digestion and soothe the stubborn cramps wracking his lover’s stuffed belly. 

Dean’s periodic moans of discomfort gradually turned into soft sighs of pleasure as Sam’s persistent stroking appeased his cramped tummy. That is until Sam pressed the palm of his hand a little too hard directly over his stretched belly button. 

Startled by the sudden increase in pressure, Dean’s diaphragm contracted to let out a sharp hiccup, followed by a wet and painful burp.

“Ooooohhhhh” Dean moaned, his right hand flying up to cover his mouth and his left coming to rest on the crest of his belly, just below his sternum.  
Sam quickly removed his hand from his lover’s tortured tummy, looking at Dean with wide, concerned eyes. 

“Dude. You better not puke on me,” he warned, ready to grab the trashcan near the desk if it came to that.

His bloated lover took a deep breath through his nose and opened his eyes.  
“Just gotta….mmmmmm…let it settle.” He blew a breath out of his mouth and gave Sam an apologetic smile, “Don’t press so hard? Ugh I guess I really overdid it,” He whined as his tummy bubbled angrily, letting out a loud and long growl. 

Sam placed his hand gently over Dean’s belly button and nuzzled his nose against Dean’s hair, planting a peck on his cheek.  
“Sorry baby. Didn’t realize your little belly hurt so bad. Let me make it up to you,” Sam cooed with sympathy.  
Dean rolled his eyes lightly at Sam’s mother-henning tendencies, but moaned happily when he felt his lover place a warm and wet kiss on the taut skin next to his belly button. There was nothing he loved more than being pampered by his Sammy, especially when he had a bellyache from eating too much of his favorite foods. 

“Let’s make you a little more comfortable,” Sam suggested, moving slowly to straddle dean’s spread legs so as not to jostle his unsettled belly more than he had to. Dean struggled under the weight of the heavy gut on top of him in order to lift his hips off of the mattress enough for Sam to wiggle his jeans down. Once the unforgiving denim was past his hips, he relaxed against the mattress with a dramatic groan, cradling his lower tummy with both hands in a vain attempt to allow it to resettle. Once again he sighed with pleasure when Sammy rewarded his efforts with a gentle kiss right below his belly button. 

Sam smiled to himself. His Dean was quite the drama queen when he overate himself to a bellyache. But there was nothing he loved more than pampering him with sweet kisses and soothing the aches and cramps with loving belly rubs. Anything to help that cute little tum settle easier. 

Sam finished pulling Dean’s jeans off and threw them off the bed and into the corner. He then carefully crawled back up the mattress to peel the shirt off of his lover, freeing his belly of its confines. Eager to contribute to the noble cause of his belly’s comfort, Dean raised his arms, allowing Sam to work the shirt up and over his head and off of his body. Throwing the shirt to the floor, Sam lay himself down, aligning his body with Dean’s side and placing his right hand on the bloat right below Dean’s belly button. He rubbed gently, nibbling at Dean’s earlobe, rewarded with a happy moan despite the seemingly painful sounding gurgles coming from the unhappy tummy in the room. 

Unable to resist the soft sighs of pleasure and moans of delight as he stroked and soothed Dean’s belly, Sam hand began to travel further down until a few fingers peeked under the waistband of Dean’s boxer briefs. 

“Mmmmmm Sammy” Dean moaned as he began to feel his arousal stirring from his lover’s purposeful fingers beneath his briefs. A good belly rub from Sam never failed to stir his arousal, especially with the delicate skin of his tummy stretched and sensitive to touch as it was. Dean gave a wanton moan, spreading his legs even further, and attempting to buck his hips despite the unforgiving weight in his middle. Engorged and bloated as he was, Dean was all but immobile, completely at the mercy of his lover’s torturous hands. He moaned again, pushing his belly up to get more contact with Sam’s massive palms.  
“Shhhhhh” Sam cooed in Dean’s ear, planting a wet kiss to his lips before lifting himself off the mattress to trail kisses down Dean’s neck and onto his chest. He paused at Dean’s nipples, sucking one and then the other, biting softly to make them fully erect, all while keeping one hand on the upset belly and the other stroking the hardening length in Dean’s briefs.  
Satisfied with Dean’s sensitive nipples, Sam began his journey down the balloon of a tummy beneath his soothing hands. He planted open and wet kisses onto the hot skin, loving the way the taut belly quivered beneath him, listening to Dean’s heavy pants and whines. He paused briefly to lap at Dean’s belly button, earning a moan and a buck of hips as his tongue toyed with the stretched skin. He then licked his way down the fuzzy blonde hair, pushing the boxer briefs down, exposing a fully engorged cock that he eagerly took into his mouth in one fell swoop.  
Dean all but screamed, feeling his lover’s wet mouth surround his aching cock, bucking his hips as much as his swollen belly would allow. Keeping one hand on his gurgling tummy, Sam let the other hand fondle Dean’s balls as he licked and sucked, driving Dean to his climax. 

“Saaaaaammy…mmmmmmmmmm Sam I’m gonna…” Dean panted, pressing his hand on top of Sam’s on his belly to keep the contents in place as he erupted into Sam’s mouth with a cry of his lover’s name. Lapping up the last of Dean’s come, Sam took his own aching cock into his hand rising to his knees, working himself to climax in just mere seconds and spurting come all over Dean’s stomach with his own cry of pleasure. With a final tug, he collapsed next to Dean, mindful of the tender tummy, and they both lay there, panting to catch their breaths. 

An achy gurgle aroused the two men from their post orgasmic bliss, and had Sam’s hand joining Dean’s on the still bloated and hurting belly.  
“Baby” Sam sighed sympathetically as it seemed even the endorphins of an orgasm weren’t enough to cure his lover’s tummy ache. He gave the belly in question a gentle pat and carefully got up from the bed to retrieve a warm washcloth from the bathroom. Returning to the bed, he placed the washcloth on Dean’s stomach, wiping away the drying come, earning him a pleased hum from his sleepy lover. 

Sam tossed the towel to the side, shed himself of the rest of his clothing and joined Dean once more on the mattress, resting his hand on the gurgling belly. 

“How’s your tummy feeling, baby?” He asked softly, placing a kiss on tufts of messy blonde hair.

“Still a bit upset,” Dean replied, moaning quietly as said upset belly emitted a sickly gurgle from beneath Sam’s hand resting on Dean’s belly button.

“Can I get you anything? We might have some Tums. Maybe some sprite to help settle it?” Sam asked, ready to jump into action to help cure Dean’s persistent bellyache. 

“Mmmmmm just keep rubbing. Gentle” Dean reminded Sam, not eager to have a repeat of earlier when he came close to losing his dinner and beloved dessert over a little too much pressure from Sam’s hands.

“Of course, baby” Sam said, molding himself to Dean’s side, nuzzling his cheek with his nose and alternating between stroking large and small circles around Dean’s tummy, applying just enough pressure to sooth and settle, but not too much so as to cause more pain to his lover’s delicate state. 

“That’s perfect, Sammy” Dean sighed sleepily, “love you” he murmured as he began to drift off to the feeling of his belly finally settling happily beneath Sam’s gentle palm. 

“Love you too, Dean” Sam replied, content to stroke and soothe that beautiful tummy until Dean’s belly felt better. Even if it took all night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Be nice! Ahhhhhh.  
> Also please excuse any typos that might have happened.


End file.
